kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wizard Rings
Mystery Ring Could Somebody please tell me the name of the ring with the flame-eyed dragon on it in this picture? Thank you.Thanonyx (talk) 20:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Excite Ring Duude, that Excite ring,still no relevant of this ring ability, but in my opinion this ring is for make Wizard has high guts. 02:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Fourze Engage Ring Random thought, but should the Fourze Engage really be under Haruto's page? It looks to me from what little I've seen of the movie that Gentaro's the only one that used it. And either way, should we mention that it's used via the Cosmic Switch instead of a Driver (Fourze's or otherwise)? Common Ring Based on the info in the newest magazine scans, is it safe to assume that all the Reflect/Dupe/etc. that Sorcerer's been said to use in the movie is just via the Common Ring until shown otherwise? --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 03:35, July 2, 2013 (UTC) White Wizard Engage Where was it determined that the White Wizard's ring straps were lined with Engage rings? Was this just speculation based on their design or is there actual info on this somewhere? One thing worth noting is that this particular ring design got a keychain release , where it's labeled simply as "装飾具", roughly translating as "decoration item". While it is likely to be Engage, unless there's an actual source which confirms this, I would personally want to label it as a decor piece or something, perhaps a better name would be suited, with the added theory that it may be Engage. Similar can be said about Sorcerer's silver "Common" rings lining his own ring straps. Watcherman (talk) 03:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) White WizarDriver sounds In addition to my previous post, I thought I'd offer my knowledge of the toy hacks by providing what sounds I've heard on the White WizarDriver since you've added all of the hacked sounds from the regular belt. I'll format it like "Unknown. Equivalent to Wizard's ____." Watcherman (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Incidentally, if anyone does wish to include the sounds, here's my text file for it. I used Google Translate for these words and had to piece a few together from scratch, so fix any errors you find if you use it. The Infraggable Watcherman (talk) 17:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Honestly? I can't be more against doing this. If anything, we need to format the Rider Rush and Congratulations Rings in a different section because they're toy exclusive and then put the non-toy non-show sounds found in the belt in their own section similar to what we have on the OOO Driver page. Possibly do the same with the The Origin/The End sounds. If we go with your plan, the article will give the impression (Even more than it currently does) that Wizard has Rings like High Speed and Perfume SOLELY because they're in the toy, which is tantamount to adding the Ant Core Medal to OOO's page. ...In fact, if no one objects, I think I'll do just that later in the day. --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 23:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I'd say go for it, that sounds like a good plan - I only offered since I figured the hacked sounds were okay to list here. Feel free to add my list in as well. It's not a complete list, only what I've found in videos, but I've not found any sort of list for them up to this point so it seemed worth sharing. ~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 00:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hope Ring Description. I can't read Japanese, but I'm hoping at least someone here does and can translate this and add it to the main article. --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 07:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Well this is utterly tragic OOO doesn't get a Shauta Ring, Den-O doesn't get Rings based on Rod, Axe, and Gun forms, and Agito gets no Ring based on Shining Form. Joker-Man (talk) 02:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) White Wizard/Wiseman Since the White Wizard's Rider name has been reveilved to be Kamen Rider Wiseman shouldn't we change the page to say Wiseman instead.Ovidkid (talk) 01:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yes we should, I think I've just updated them all. If I missed any, please fix it. Sandbox - new page style As with a few other Collectible Devices, I've been working on a new style for this page. However, I'm having a hard time with the tabber coding this time around, and could use some help. The appropriate details are given at the top of the page, which is here. Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr. Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 00:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC)